Ich bin eine temporale Paradoxie
by Anke
Summary: Temporale Paradoxien bereiten Captain Janeway Kopfschmerzen? Ihre Tochter ist eine.
1. Tag 1

**Ich bin eine temporale Paradoxie**

Temporale Paradoxien bereiten Captain Janeway Kopfschmerzen? Ihre Tochter ist eine.

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernseh-Serie Star Trek und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir, sondern Paramount.

AN: Diese Geschichte spielt in einer imaginären 8. Staffel – Endgame ist ausgefallen und auch Neelix ist noch an Bord.

* * *

„Name, Dienstgrad, aktuelle Position und Kommando, Geburtsdatum und –ort!"

Die beiden Männer sahen so aus, wie man sich temporale Ermittler vorstellte: grau, alt und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck wie eine Kiste Zitronen. Eisig fixierten sie die drei jungen Fähnriche vor ihnen: Die erste war eine mittelgroße, gutgebaute junge Frau mit rotblondem Pferdeschwanz und auffälligem Tattoo über der rechten Braue, die zweite Frau war groß, dunkelhaarig und sowohl ihre Stirnwülste als auch ihr düsterer Gesichtsausdruck wiesen auf klingonische Abstammung hin. Der dritte im Bunde war ein unauffälliger junger Mann mit mausblonden Haaren und einem unsicheren Lächeln. Die Blondzöpfige ergriff als erstes das Wort:

„Fähnrich Julia Janeway, Conn-Offizier, USS Explorer, geboren zu Sternzeit 56087.67 auf der USS Voyager – im Delta-Quadranten."

=/\=

Julia Janeway lächelte honigsüß, den Zusatz „Delta-Quadrant" hatte sie sich einfach nicht verkneifen können, schließlich konnte es nie schaden, darauf hinzuweisen, wessen Tochter sie war. Vielleicht war es aber doch ein Fehler gewesen. Der Ermittler, der sich als DiNozzo vorgestellt hatte, grummelte vor sich hin: „Janeway, Captain Kathryn – bisher 47 temporale Zwischenfälle, keine Verwandtschaft auf die ich stolz wäre."

„Fähnrich Miral Paris, Ingenieur, USS Explorer, geboren zu Sternzeit 55046.57 auf der USS Voyager", blaffte Miral derweil ungnädig. Julia musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Natürlich hielt Miral es nicht für nötig, auch nur einen Funken Freundlichkeit auszustrahlen, schließlich war sie Klingonin – die dreiviertel Mensch übersah sie meist großzügig.

„Fähnrich Leon Barcley, Wissenschaftsoffizier, ebenfalls USS Explorer, geboren zu Sternzeit 56320.54 in San Francisco, Erde." Du meine Güte, fast schien es so, als würde Leo sich dafür genieren, als einziger im Bunde nicht auf der berühmten Voyager geboren zu sein. Dabei war er als Sohn von Reginald Barcley genauso ein Mitglied der "Voyager-Familie" wie sie selbst oder Miral.

„Setzen Sie sich." DiNozzo wies auf die drei Besucherstühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Sie sind hier, um Auskunft zu geben über Ihre Verwicklung in den Zwischenfall, der sich zu Sternzeit 55216.43 am Bellis-Nebel zugetragen hat. Erzählen Sie alles so ausführlich wie möglich, lassen Sie keine Details aus."

Natürlich, damit ihr uns an den höchsten Rahen aufknüpfen könnt, dachte Julia bevor sie mit ihrer Geschichte begann.

„Wie Sie wissen, ist die Aufgabe der USS Explorer unter dem Kommando von Captain Naomi Wildman, die Reise der Voyager nachzuvollziehen, die auf dem Weg zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten gesammelten wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisse zu vertiefen und erneut Kontakt zu Völkern aufzunehmen, denen die Voyager unterwegs begegnet ist. Zu Sternzeit 79183.56 hatte die Explorer das Klemati-System erreicht. Während der Captain erneut Kontakt zu den Klemati aufnahm, hatten Fähnrich Paris, Fähnrich Barcley und ich die Aufgabe, mit einem Shuttle zum Bellis-Nebel zu fliegen und dort Nachforschungen bezüglich der seltsamen Phänomene vorzunehmen, die von der Voyager beobachtet worden waren."

Die beiden Ermittler nickten. Der zweite, McGee, zog ein Pad hervor und zitierte:

„Aus dem Computerlogbuch der Voyager, Sternzeit 55216.43: ‚Haben heute einen interessanten stellaren Nebel mit Sevens neuem Aktiv-Phlebotenum-Scanner untersucht. Dabei war eine kurze Erschütterung spürbar und kurzzeitig schien ein Shuttle unbekannter Bauart aber mit Sternenflottensignatur aus dem Nebel aufzutauchen. Weitere Scans zeigten bisher keine Spur von dem unbekannten Schiff. Wir werden jedoch bleiben und das Ereignis näher untersuchen.'" McGee sah von seinem Pad auf. „Weitere Einträge berichten, dass diese Untersuchung keine Ergebnisse brachte, es in jedoch zu einigen seltsamen Vorkommnissen an Bord kam. Unautorisierte Türöffnungen, Werkzeug und Ausrüstungsteile verschwanden, ein Teil tauchte in Jeffreysröhre 47 wieder auf.

Ich nehme an, Sie haben damit zu tun."

„Nun ja Sir, es war so..."

=/\=

Julia, Miral und Leon hatten ihren Spaß gehabt. Zum ersten Mal hatte Captain Wildman sie alleine auf Außenmission geschickt und die drei genossen es, endlich einmal den strengen Augen der Senior-Offiziere entkommen zu sein. Miral versuchte, den Antrieb des Shuttles zu tunen und Julia testete als Pilotin alle Veränderungen begeistert aus. Leon hingegen genoss vor allem die Gegenwart seiner beiden Freundinnen und vertiefte sich ansonsten auf seine Abhandlung über temporale Fluktuationen bei Transchornoton-Generatoren. Ein bisschen fühlte es sich so an, wie die Picknick-Ausflüge zu alten Zeiten. Als sie nach einem Tag Flugzeit am Bellis-Nebel angekommen waren, hatten sie sich jedoch ernsthaft und vollkonzentriert an die Arbeit gemacht. Schließlich wollten sie das in sie gesetzte Vertrauen auch rechtfertigen. Die bisherigen Tests waren unauffällig verlaufen. Keine Anzeichen für irgendeine Anomalie. Nun blieb Ihnen nur noch ein letzter Test: Die exakte Wiederholung des vor 23 Jahren von der Voyager vorgenommenen Scans.

„Position", kommandierte Miral.

„Stimmt genau mit den angegebenen Koordinaten überein." Julia ließ ihre Finger über die Tasten tanzen. „Ich bin bereit."

„Der Scanner?"

„Ist bereit und genau auf die überlieferten Parameter eingestellt", meldete Leon.

„Energie"

Und dann... ein Knall, Husten, Qualm, roter Alarm. Das kleine Shuttle wurde mit einem gewaltsamen Ruck kurz nach vorne gezogen und kam ebenso abrupt wieder zum Halt.

„Position?", verlangte Miral zu wissen.

„Wir hatten Glück, wir sind nur wenige hundert Kilometer von unserer alten Position entfernt. Diese Anomalie hat uns mitten in den Nebel gezogen," bemerkte Julia nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Conn.

„Oh, oh"

„Was oh, oh, Leon?", herrschte Miral ihren Freund an. Der zeigte auf das Fenster des Shuttles, wo hinter den Schwaden des Bellis-Nebels ein Schiff sichtbar wurde.

„Das sieht aus wie die Voyager…" Miral schluckte hart.

„Tarnvorrichtung aktiviert", meldete Julia. Ha, da konnte sie ihrer Mutter mal erzählen, was schnelle Reaktion war. „Scanne das fremde Schiff... Bestätigt, es handelt sich tatsächlich um die USS Voyager."

„Wann sind wir?" herrschte Miral Leon ein zweites Mal an. Der beschäftigte sich hektisch mit seiner Konsole.

„Aus den Sternbildern und dem Vorhandensein der Voyager zu schließen: Sternzeit 55216.43."

„23 Jahre zurück", flüsterte Julia. „Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, was es mit dieser seltsamen Shuttle-Sichtung auf sich hatte..."

„... das waren wir", ergänzte Miral leise.

=/\=

Wenige Stunden später hatte Leon eine Theorie entwickelt, wie es sie in die Vergangenheit verschlagen hatte.

„Nun," erklärte er. „dass aus unterschiedlichen Zeitfenstern ein Aktiv-Phlebotenum-Strahl auf den Nebel gerichtet wurde, in Kombination mit einigen seltenen Bestandteilen dieses Nebels, hatte den interessanten Effekt, dass sich beide Schiffe quasi wie Magneten anzogen. Da die Voyager eine wesentlich größere Masse hat als unser Schiff, war dort nur eine gewisse Erschütterung bemerkbar, während wir..."

„... in die Vergangenheit gezogen wurden", vollendete Miral düster.

„Ja, aber darin liegt auch unsere Rettung", strahlte Leon.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, wir benötigen nur einen zweiten Magneten, der uns wieder in die Gegenwart zieht."

„Na, dann ist ja alles ganz einfach", schnaubte Miral. „Dummerweise weiß nur niemand, dass wir hier rausgeholt werden müssen. Ganz davon abgesehen, würde das Shuttle so was kein zweites Mal durchstehen, nicht in seinem jetzigen Zustand."

Nicht umsonst hatten sie und Julia die Zeit, in der Leon seine Theorie entwickelt hatte, damit zugebracht, das Shuttle an den wichtigsten Stellen zu flicken. Der Warpantrieb war indes irreparabel beschädigt. Der Junge war zwar ein brillanter Theoretiker, aber in der Praxis... Manchmal fühlte sich Miral neben ihren Freuden wie die einzige Erwachsene.

„Och, das schaffen wir schon irgendwie", meldete sich Julia, der ewige Sonnenschein.

„Woher willst du denn das wissen?"

„Schließlich ist nirgendwo verzeichnet, dass die Voyager drei gestrandete Humanoide aufgenommen hat." Julia kicherte. „Vor allem niemanden, der den Captain mit einem herzlichen ‚Hi Mom, hier bin ich, 23 Jahre aus der Zukunft' begrüßt hätte."

=/\=

„Das hätten Sie nicht wirklich getan?", fragte DiNozzo entsetzt.

„Die oberste temporale Direktive", stammelte McGee.

„Nein, vermutlich hätte ich es ihr etwas schonender beigebracht", grinste Julia und ermahnte sich gleich, ernst bleiben. Diese beiden sahen nicht so aus, als ob sie viel Wert auf Scherze legten. Deshalb fuhr sie ernst fort: „Wir wissen nicht, was wir getan hätten, wenn uns die Rückkehr nicht gelungen wäre. Dennoch war das Nichtvorhandensein eines entsprechenden Ereignisses ein deutliches Indiz für unseren Erfolg. Im Shuttle auf uns alleine gestellt, hätten wir im Deltaquadranten nur schwerlich überleben können."

=/\=

Genau das hatte sie auch festgestellt, als sie versucht hatte, ihre Kameraden davon zu überzeugen, dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als auf die Voyager zu beamen.

„Wir sind hier im Deltaquadranten, 23 Jahre in der Vergangenheit, mit einem Shuttle, dessen Antrieb komplett hinüber ist und da drüben ist ein Schiff voller Werkzeuge und Ersatzteile. Wir haben gar keine andere Chance..."

„Aber die oberste temporale Direktive", wendete Leon ein.

„Wir haben 23 Jahre technologischen Fortschritt. Außerdem kennen wir das Schiff in- und auswendig, inklusive aller Sicherheitsprotokolle. Überdies hat Miral ihre halbe Kindheit im Maschinenraum verbracht. Was soll da schiefgehen? Und vielleicht finden wir ja eine Möglichkeit, irgendwo eine Nachricht zu platzieren."

„Eine Nachricht, die sich in unserer Zeit aktiviert und die Details für unsere Rettung enthält." Miral legte ihre Stirn in Denkerfalten, was bei ihren klingonischen Gesichtshöckern immer besonders witzig aussah. „Hmm, wo könnte man das verstecken? Es muss ein Code sein, der auch in unserer Zeit sicher noch existiert und es muss sicher vor meiner Mutter sein und wir müssen darauf vertrauen können, dass es nicht übersehen wird. Von der Komplexität her wäre eine Holomatrix gut, da lassen sich zusätzliche Programmschnipsel am besten verstecken..." Ein Strahlen breitete sich über Mirals Gesicht aus. Julia verstand im selben Moment.

„Der Doktor!"

=/\=

„Computer: Krankenstation verriegeln", befahl Julia. Sie und Miral waren auf die leere Krankenstation der Voyager gebeamt, 23 Jahre technologischem Fortschritt und ihrer intimen Kenntnis der Voyager sei Dank, ohne von den Sensoren des Schiffes bemerkt zu werden. Nun mussten sie für ein wenig „Privatsphäre" sorgen.

„Befehl nicht ausgeführt, Ihr Stimmmuster wurde nicht erkannt." Die Computerstimme hörte sich leicht höhnisch an.

„Und bist du nicht willig, dann brauch ich Gewalt", brummte Julia als sie mit Hilfe ihres Tricorders die Sicherheitseinstellungen der Voyager umging. „Gesichert"

„Conn abgeschaltet", meldete Miral im selben Moment.

„Meinst du wirklich, wir sollen es ihm vorher sagen?", fragte Julia.

„Selbstverständlich. Wir können nicht einfach an seiner Matrix herumbasteln, das wäre unethisch", stellte Miral fest. „Und er würde uns das nie verzeihen. Möchtest du, dass er die nächsten 20 Jahre sauer auf uns ist?"

„Na, die wären dann gerade vorbei, wenn wir nach Hause kommen", kicherte Julia.

„Du weißt, was ich meine", auch Miral musste grinsen. „So, dann machen wir uns mal an die Arbeit. Computer: MHN aktivieren."

„Bitte nennen Sie die Art des medizinischen Notfalls." Der Doktor sah sich um. Als er die beiden fremden Frauen erspähte, schnellte seine Hand zum Kommunikator: „Doktor an Brücke: Eindringlingsalarm."

„Tut mir leid, Doktor, wir haben die Conn ausgeschaltet", sagte Julia lächelnd.

„Wer sind Sie?" Der Doktor musterte die beiden mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Sehen Sie selbst." Miral reichte ihm seinen Tricorder. Der Doktor scannte beide lange und ausführlich, dabei wurde sein Gesichtsaudruck immer verwirrter.

„Sie sind – du bist Miral Paris. Und Sie sind..."

„...Julia Janeway, die Tochter von Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay", vollendete Julia.

„Das kann nicht sein", begehrte der Arzt auf. „Miral ist gerade mal zwei Monate alt und dass der Captain und der Commander ..." Der Doktor konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende führen.

„Sie haben noch nicht, aber sie werden." Julia legte ihre Hand auf den Arm des Arztes. „Und sie werden das Kind auf die Welt bringen und seine ersten Knochenbrüche heilen, weil sie unbedingt in Toms Shuttlesimulation üben möchte – ohne Sicherheitseinstellungen, versteht sich." Der Gesichtsausdruck des Doktors schwankte zwischen Rührung und Zweifel.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, aber Miral und ich sind durch einen Unfall 23 Jahre in der Vergangenheit gelandet und Sie sind der Einzige, der uns helfen kann, wieder zurück zu kommen."

„Ist die Voyager nicht nach Hause gekommen?", verlangte der Arzt mit trockener Stimme zu wissen.

„Doch, vor vielen Jahren schon, aber mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen – oberste temporale Direktive."

Der Doktor sah sehr enttäuscht aus, aber sein Gesicht war weich geworden.

„Also, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Der Plan, den Miral ihm nun erläuterte, ließ seine Züge indes wieder verhärten.

„Warum wollen Sie an meiner Matrix herummanipulieren?", fragte er wehleidig. „Vertrauen Sie meiner Diskretion nicht? Schließlich bin ich Arzt und habe das mir entegegengebrachte Vertrauen immer respektiert..."

„Doktor, es ist doch nicht so, dass wir Ihnen nicht vertrauen", erklärte Julia. „Aber Sie wissen doch, dass jedes Wissen über die Zukunft gefährlich ist – selbst für Sie. Vor allem, wenn die Familie betroffen ist..."

„Die Familie..." Die Züge des Doktors wurden wieder sanft. Julia fand sich ein bisschen gemein, dass sie ihn so manipulierte.

„Aber ja, Doktor auf der Voyager sind wir doch alle eine Familie – ich meine, Sie sind Mirals Patenonkel..."

„Na gut", gab der Doktor nach, „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie mit äußerster Vorsicht zu Werke gehen."

„Wir werden den Code sorgfältig programmieren und perfekt in Ihr Programm integrieren. Sie werden nichts merken bis zu Sternzeit 79186.30, dann werden Sie die Erinnerungen an unser Treffen wieder erhalten", versprach Miral.

„Und ich hoffe, Sie sind dann auch bereit uns zu retten", zwinkerte Julia.

„Das hängt ganz von der Qualität Ihrer Arbeit ab", sagte der Doktor würdevoll.

=/\=


	2. Tag 2

„So nun also auf zur Raubtour", Miral rieb sich die Hände. Nach dem missglückten gestrigen Tag, an dem sie in der Vergangenheit gestrandet waren, war das ein Tag nach ihrem Geschmack. Zuerst die „Raubtour" auf der Voyager, wo sie sich in bester klingonischer Tradition fühlen konnte und dann ein Shuttle zusammenbauen. Schade nur, dass sie die kleine Erweiterung der Holomatrix des Doktors Leon Barcley überlassen musste. Aber wie schon gesagt, der war ein brillanter Theoretiker, und daher wesentlich besser auf dem Shuttle aufgehoben.

„Ihr solltet aber auf jeden Fall vorsichtig sein", mahnte Leon. „Denk daran, die Ganzkörpertarnschilde verhindern nur Scannererfassung und dass ihr gesehen werdet. Man kann euch trotzdem hören oder über euch stolpern. Außerdem kann ich euch nicht jederzeit rausbeamen, die Schildkonfiguration der Voyager ermöglicht es mir nur alle 33,47 Sekunden euch zu erfassen."

„Wir werden vorsichtig sein", versprach Julia. „Da fällt mir ein, Leon du solltest dich in Hauptcomputer der Voyager hacken, und die Logbücher auf auffällige Einträge überprüfen. So sind wir frühzeitig gewarnt, falls doch jemandem auf der Voyager was auffällt."

„Gute Idee", stimmte Miral zu, „mach das Leon. Und jetzt: Energie!"

=/\=

Julia und Miral materialisierten in Frachtraum I.

„Ein Glück, dass wir die Ganzkörpertarnschilde haben", stellte Julia fest. „Sonst sähen wir ganz schön alt aus."

„Wir müssen nur aufpassen, Seven of Nine nicht zu begegnen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie uns in ihrem jetzigen Stadium der Entborgung nicht doch wahrnehmen könnte."

„Das meiste werden wir hier holen können", Julia warf einen Blick auf ihre Liste.

Eine Stunde später hatten sie das meiste auf ihrer Liste gefunden und auf das Shuttle beamen lassen.

„Das war der einfache Teil. Der Schwierige kommt jetzt: Die wertvollen Teile und das Spezialwerkzeug", stellte Julia fest.

„Das Spezialwerkzeug holen wir am besten aus dem Quartier meiner Mutter", sagte Miral.

„Deine Mutter hatte ihr Werkzeug in eurem Quartier?"

„Nur ihre Lieblingsgeräte."

„Aber fällt ihr dann nicht auf, wenn wir ausgerechnet die holen?"

„Vermutlich nicht, schließlich sind es ja _Spezialwerkzeuge_, die braucht sie ja normalerweise nicht. Aber selbst wenn, wird sie zunächst einmal Dad die Schuld geben, mal wieder ihre Sachen verschlampt zu haben" Miral grinste. „Dads Fähigkeit um sich herum Chaos zu verbreiten, ist unglaublich."

„Aber wird sie dann nicht wütend werden?"

„Och, so einen kleinen klingonischen Wutanfall kann er schon ab", wiegelte Miral ab. „Das hält die Liebe frisch."

Das „Wusch" der Türen bereitet der Diskussion ein jähes Ende. Julia und Miral drückten sich dicht an eine Wand.

Ein Junge und ein Mädchen betraten den Frachtraum. Das Mädchen klärte den Jungen gerade mit großen Worten über seine Pläne auf, ihn einmal heiraten zu wollen und zwar auf Betazed nach traditionellem Ritus. Der Junge hielt sie höflich auf Abstand, was sie aber nicht zu stören schien. Julia und Miral wagten kaum zu atmen.

Die beiden steuerten zielsicher auf einen Container zu, an dem sich Julia und Miral gerade bedient hatten und suchten scheinbar erfolglos nach etwas.

„Wir müssen wohl Lieutenant Paris noch einmal fragen, wo er die Bettinium-Supraleiter gelagert hat", stellte der Junge fest.

„Ich könnte schwören, dass sie letzte Woche noch da waren, Itecheb", versicherte das Mädchen.

„Als wir erfolglos nach den Fluxkompensator gesucht haben?", fragte Icheb und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wir haben ihn ja doch noch gefunden, woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass Neelix ihn umgeräumt hatte, weil er meinte, das sei der beste Platz für seinen neuen Vorrat an getrockneten Leola-Wurzeln", verteidigte sich das Mädchen als die beiden den Frachtraum verließen.

„Das waren Captain Wildman und der große Professor Itechb, wie süß", kicherte Julia.

„Und ob man Captain Wildman heute noch sagen darf, dass Icheb bei Ihrem Antrag nicht gerade glücklich gewirkt hat?", grinste Miral.

„Ich glaube kaum. Ich hätte aber auch nicht bei einer traditionellen Betazed-Hochzeit dabei sein wollen. Aber ich werde ihr sagen, dass ihr die Zöpfe sehr gut standen."

„Da freut sie sich bestimmt", sagte Miral trocken. „Trotzdem, wir müssen etwas besser aufpassen. Ich werde meinen Tricorder so einstellen, dass er uns warnt, wenn sich jemand anschickt, den Raum zu betreten, in dem wir uns gerade befinden."

Julia stellte fest: „Es ist schon seltsam, sich verstecken zu müssen, die Voyager fühlt sich einfach so stark nach ‚zu Hause' an."

=/\=

Nach einer kurzen Diskussion hatten sich die beiden dagegen entschieden, direkt in das Quartier von B'Elanna Torres und Tom Paris zu beamen. Allein die Aufrechterhaltung des Tarnschirms ihrer kleinen USS Quasimodo verlangte große Energiereserven, da wollten sie jeden anderen Verbrauch bei einem absoluten Minimum halten.

„Ist jemand drin?", fragte Julia als sie vor der Tür standen.

Miral scannte den Raum hinter der Tür. „Ja, Mom und ähm – ich. Aber es ist gleich Sichtwechsel, sie kommen bestimmt gleich raus."

Das „gleich" erwies sich als eine Viertelstunde später, als eine sichtbar verärgerte Klingonin mit einem Säugling auf dem Arm in Richtung Turbolift marschierte.

„Das der Captain so was zulässt", grinste Julia als sie in das Quartier geschlüpft waren. „Ich muss schon sagen, eine Schluderei herrscht hier auf diesem Schiff."

„Sagte die Meisterin der Pünktlichkeit", neckte Miral. „Wer kommt immer in allerletzter Sekunde zu den Briefings? Aber war ich nicht ein süßes Baby?"

„Ja, und so ruhig. Fast könnte man nicht glauben, dass auch wirklich Klingone drin steckt", sagte Julia todernst.

„Da steckt Klingone drin, darauf kannst du dich verlassen!"

„Wenn du das sagst. Wo ist denn nun das Werkzeug?"

„Die müssten – hier sein." Miral zog einen Kasten hervor. „Da sind sie – Moms geheiligte Lieblingswerkzeuge. Schauen wir mal, ob sie wirklich so toll sind. Ich durfte sie bisher nämlich nicht verwenden." Andächtig betrachtete Miral die silbrig glänzenden Werkzeuge. „Dann brauchen wir nur noch den Plasma-Schweißer. Den finden wir... oh, Mist", unterbrach sie sich, als der Tricorder piepste. „Da kommt jemand, ab ins Schlafzimmer!"

Gerade noch rechtzeitig kauerten sich die beiden in eine Ecke, als zwei Männer den Raum betraten.

„Und du willst mir etwas von den Freuden des Ehelebens erzählen?", hörten die beiden Harry Kim lästern. „Der Zusammenstoß mit B'Elanna eben war nicht ohne."

„Der war vollkommen harmlos", bestritt Tom. „zu unserem Glück wollte sie Miral nicht aufwecken. Zu blöd aber auch, dass Naomi und Icheb die Bettinium-Supraleiter nicht finden können, ich war mir so sicher, dass wir die in Frachtraum I eingelagert hatten – und dass ich deswegen zu spät zum Babysitten gekommen bin – ich will nicht, das B'Elanna glaubt, ich würde mich vor meinen Vater-Pflichten drücken." Julia und Miral hörten das Knarren der antiken Wiege, die Tom damals für Miral geschaffen hatte. Scheinbar hatten die beiden das Baby Miral wieder mitgebracht.

„Aber wenn du dich nicht beeilst, wird es sowieso nichts mehr mit den Freuden des Ehelebens", fuhr Tom fort.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", wehrte Harry ab.

„Och komm schon, Harry. Du stehst auf Seven seit du sie das erste Mal mit Haaren gesehen hast. Aber du hast dich nie an sie rangetraut und nun ..."

„Noch ein Grund ...", wehrte Harry ab.

„... dich zu beeilen", unterbrach Tom. „Wenn ich richtig informiert bin – und davon kannst du ausgehen – ist die Geschichte zwischen Seven und Chakotay noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten, dass man sie als wirklich ernsthaft bezeichnen könnte. Wenn du also jetzt deinen Hintern hochbekommst, kannst du das Ruder noch rumreißen. Glaub mir, damit würdest du uns allen einen Gefallen tun."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Komm schon Harry, tu nicht so naiv. Das ganze Schiff weiß, dass Chakotay und der Captain für einander bestimmt sind. Du tust also ein gutes Werk, wenn du Seven von ihm fernhältst. Es geht ihr nicht gut, glaube ich."

„Seven?"

„Dem Captain", sagte Tom mit bemüht geduldigem Unterton. „Sie hat doch bestimmt als erstes gemerkt, dass da was läuft und nimmt sich nun mit aller Kraft zusammen. Momentan geht das noch gut, aber auf die Dauer..."

„Das hört sich fast so an, als ob es dir mit deinen großartigen Ratschlägen gar nicht um Seven und mich ginge", sagte Harry beleidigt.

„Hab dich nicht so, um euch geht es mir natürlich auch. Ich will damit nur sagen, dass es nicht ehrenrührig ist, wenn du dich in dieser Situation um Seven bemühst, sondern eben im Gegenteil, genau das richtige!"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", grummelte Harry.

„Tu das – aber nicht zu lange. Und wenn du ein paar gute Tipps brauchst...", bot Tom freundlich an. „Du könntest sie zum Beispiel zur Strandparty einladen, die Neelix und ich übermorgen geben. Authentisches 20. Jahrhundert-Feeling, gute Musik, Sonnenuntergang über dem Meer, Gratisgetränke – genau das richtige für ein verliebtes Paar!"

„Danke, Tom", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch. „Ich gehe dann mal."

„Immer wieder gerne, Harry!", hörten die beiden Lauscherinnen Tom hinter seinem Freund herrufen, während sich die Quartiertüren mit einem „Wusch" schlossen.

„Weißt du was, Miral?", wandte sich Tom seiner zwei Monate alten Tochter zu, die scheinbar aufgewacht war, „manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, deine Mom und ich sind die einzigen vernünftigen Menschen auf diesem Schiff. Alle anderen tun ihr bestes um ja nicht glücklich zu werden, allen voran der Captain. Wenn sie nicht so verdammt stur am Sternenflottenprotokoll kleben würde..." Tom seufzte. „Aber da lässt sich wohl nichts machen. Was ist, kommst du mit aufs Holodeck?" Das Baby gluckste. „Ich bin gerade dabei ein tolles neues Programm zu entwickeln, das wird dir bestimmt gefallen – in ein paar Jahren..."

=/\=

„Was ist denn das für eine Geschichte?", wunderte sich Miral, als die beiden wieder allein waren. „Wenn ich richtig gerechnet habe, ist dein Geburtstag in..."

„... genau zehn Monaten und drei Tagen." Julia war schneeweiß. „Und sie sind noch nicht mal zusammen."

„Das ist unheimlich."

„Lass uns für heute zurück aufs Shuttle beamen", bat Julia. „Ich glaube, das muss ich erst mal verdauen."

Miral nickte. „Paris an Barcley. Zwei zum Beamen."

Leon Barcley sah erstaunt von den Kontrollen hoch, als seine beiden Freundinnen im Shuttle materialisierten. „Was ist den mit euch los? Geht es dir gut Julia? Hast du dich verletzt?"

„Es geht mir gut", sagte Julia tonlos und ließ sich auf ihren Sitz fallen. „Ich habe nur gerade erfahren, dass ich vermutlich nie existieren werde."

Leon warf Miral einen fragen Blick zu.

„Wir haben gerade ein Gespräch zwischen meinem Vater und Onkel Harry mitbekommen, aus dem hervorgeht, dass Julias Eltern scheinbar noch nicht zusammen sind. Im Gegenteil, anscheinend macht Chakotay gerade Seven of Nine den Hof."

„Aber wie ist da möglich?", wunderte sich Leon. „Schließlich sind es nur noch..."

„... zehn Monate und drei Tage", schnappte Julia. „Wir wissen das."

"Leon, Kaffee", befahl Miral knapp während Sie ihrer Freundin tröstend den Arm um die Schultern legte. „Komm, beruhig dich Jules. Dass du hier sitzt und heulst, ist doch der beste Beweis dafür, dass schließlich doch noch alles gut gehen wird."

„Ich heule nicht." Julia bedachte ihre Freundin mit dem original Janeway-Todesblick. „Aber du hast gut reden. Du bist ja schon geboren. Aber was ist, wenn wir in unsere Zeit zurückkehren und ich einfach verschwinde?"

„Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich", erklärte Leon während er mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee vom Replikator zurückkehrte. „Die Ereignisse, die zu deiner Existenz führten, haben sich schließlich schon ereignet, sonst würdest du ja nicht existieren. Wenn wir den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf lassen, werden sie sich wieder zutragen."

„Und wenn das Gegenteil der Fall ist?", fragte Julia. Dankbar nahm sie die Tasse entgegen und sog gierig den Duft auf. „Wenn die Dinge nur ihren Lauf nehmen, weil wir sie anstoßen?"

„Der klassische Konflikt zwischen Selbstbestimmung und Prädestination in der temporalen Mechanik", nickte Leon. „Es ist durchaus möglich, dass unsere Anwesenheit in diesem Raum-Zeit-Fenster zu minimalen Verschiebungen führt, die schließlich..."

„Und was ist, wenn die Verschiebungen mehr als minimal sein müssen?"

„Du meinst aktives Eingreifen?", fragte Leon entsetzt. „Davon kann ich nur abraten. Die oberste temporale Direktive wurde nicht umsonst geschaffen und die temporale Ermittlung..."

„...stört mich herzlich wenig, wenn ich nie existiert habe", sagte Julia düster. Aber die Panik war verfolgen und der erste Schluck schwarzen heißen Kaffees hatte ihre Lebensgeister wieder geweckt. Vermutlich hatten ihre Freunde Recht, die Dinge mussten einfach ihren Lauf nehmen. Außerdem, was sollte sie schon tun?

Miral und Leon sahen Julia irritiert an, als diese auf einmal hemmungslos zu kichern begann.

„Ich habe mir gerade vorgestellt, wie ich bei meiner Mutter nachts im Quartier erscheine und ihr den Kopf zurecht rücke. So nach dem Motto: ‚Schau mich an, ich bin deine wunderschöne, wirklich tolle Tochter, die du nie haben wirst, wenn du nicht sofort das blöde Sternenflottenprotokoll in den Wind schießt und ...' nun ja, da würde es jetzt unflätig werden."

„Sehr verlockender Gedanke", stimmte Miral trocken zu. „Das würde deine Mutter bestimmt überzeugen – wenn sie nicht einen schiffsweiten Alarm auslöst und uns Tuvok und die gesamte Sicherheit auf den Hals hetzt. Aber ich verspreche dir, wenn wir zurückkommen und du verschwindest, kehre ich zurück und sorge persönlich dafür, dass alles in Ordnung kommt – im Notfall durch eine künstliche Befruchtung!

Außerdem dürfen wir eines nicht vergessen: Wir haben nur die Aussage meines Vaters, dass da nichts läuft – und so gut informiert, wie er gerade tut, war nicht. Jedenfalls ist es immer noch eine seiner Lieblingsgeschichten, wie es war, als Captain Janeway am Ende eines stinknormalen Briefings der Führungsoffiziere so ganz nebenbei mitteilte, dass sie mit dir schwanger ist. Bis dahin hatte keiner was geahnt. Und mein Vater hat für zwei Monate Replikatorrationen verloren." Miral stellte fest, dass die Geschichte ihren Zweck erfüllte. Julias Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf. Energisch fuhr sie fort: „Jetzt lass uns erst mal zusehen, dass wir dieses Shuttle soweit wie möglich repariert bekommen, morgen gehen wir dann noch mal rüber und holen uns den Plasma-Schweißer."

„Eine weitere Energiequelle wäre auch nicht schlecht", ergänzte Leon. „Ich musste zwischenzeitlich das strukturelle Integritätsfeld verstärken. Wenn wir das und die Tarnung weiter aufrechterhalten, sinkt unser Energieniveau in ca. 26 Stunden auf ein kritisches Niveau."

„So ein Mist." Miral kontrollierte Leons Aussage an ihrer Konsole. „Du hast Recht. Also Janeway, wo finden wir auf der Voyager eine kompatible Energiequelle, die wir unbemerkt entwenden können? Warpkern ausbauen zählt nicht!"


	3. Tag 3

„Die beste Möglichkeit an einen Plasma-Schweißer zu gelangen, sollte die Shuttle-Rampe sein, dort haben sie etwas Werkzeug für Arbeiten am Delta-Flyer gelagert", stellte Julia fest, als sie am nächsten Morgen ihre Pläne für den neuen Tag besprachen. „Dort ist allerdings das Risiko, wieder auf Crewmitglieder zu stoßen, am größten."

„No risk, no fun, wie die Klingonen sagen", meinte Miral. „Langsam läuft uns die Zeit davon. Wir müssen die Quasimodo funktionsfähig bekommen, bevor die Voyager den Sektor verlässt.

Immerhin wissen wir nun, wo wir eine Energiequelle bekommen. Die tertiäre Energieversorgung des Holodecks war eine geniale Idee, Leo."

Leon Barcely lächelte geschmeichelt. Es war eine besondere Auszeichnung, wenn Miral ihn Leo nannte.

=/\=

Im Shuttledeck sahen sich Julia und Miral erst einmal um. Andächtig strich Julia über die Schnauze des Delta-Flyers. „Ich würde den ja so gerne mal fliegen. Es muss ein irres Gefühl gewesen sein. Ganz anders als unsere 08/15-Schuttles."

„Und erst mal so ein Schiff zu bauen." Auch Miral hatte glänzende Augen. „Dafür lohnt es sich schon fast, im Delta-Quadranten verloren zu gehen."

„Ob ich mich wohl mal reinsetzen kann?", überlegte Julia.

„Vergiss es Fliegermädchen. Wir haben hier einen Job zu erledigen. Lass uns diesen Schweißer suchen, und machen, dass wir wieder von hier verschwinden."

„Oh, unsere Kligonenkriegerin ist ängstlich", neckte Julia.

Miral schenkte ihr einen ungnädigen Blick: „Nur ein beschränkter Krieger verwechselt Dummheit mit Mut. Und bei unserem Glück kommt bestimmt gleich jemand rein – sag ich's nicht?"

Wieder hatte der Tricorder angeschlagen, Julia und Miral schafften es gerade noch hinter ein paar Container, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Seven", sagte Tom Paris gerade. „Harry und ich wollten zusammen mit Naomi Wildman und Icheb die Sensor-Phalanx des Delta-Flyers verbessern, um damit in den Nebel zu fliegen und nach diesem ominösen Sternenflotten-Shuttle zu suchen. Aber die dazu benötigten Bettinium-Supraleiter sind scheinbar spurlos aus dem Frachtraum verschwunden. Also haben wir uns gedacht, dass in Ihrem Borg-Gehirn bestimmt noch einige Ideen stecken, die uns bei unserer Mission helfen können."

„In der Tat verfüge ich durch meine Zeit bei den Borg über ein Wissen, dass dem Ihren weit überlegen ist", stellte Seven of Nine von oben herab fest. „Zeigen Sie mir doch einmal, welche Modifikationen Sie angedacht hatten."

Julia und Miral lauschten interessiert den technischen Ausführungen. Arme Seven, die von ihr vorgeschlagene Lösung war wirklich gut, würde aber ziemlich sicher nicht dazu führen, dass die Voyagerbesatzung auch nur eine Spur des Shuttles finden würde – nicht, nachdem sie jetzt vorgewarnt waren.

„Wunderbar, dann ist ja alles geklärt", stellte Tom fröhlich fest. „Ich würde euch ja so gerne helfen, aber meine Vaterpflichten rufen. Ihr kriegt das bestimmt auch wunderbar alleine hin."

Eilig verließ Tom Paris die Shuttlerampe.

„Die Modifikationen sollten ca. drei Stunden in Anspruch nehmen", schätze Seven.

Julia und Miral stöhnten innerlich, das konnte ja heiter werden. Wenn sich bloß Leon nicht meldete. Solange sie hier einfach ruhig hinter ihren Containern hocken blieben, konnten sie vielleicht unentdeckt bleiben.

=/\=

Warum musste das, was sich so spannend und abenteuerlich anhörte, sich in der Realität dann als so dermaßen öde entpuppen?, fragte sich Julia. Die versprochenen drei Stunden waren vorüber und die ganze Zeit hatten Miral und sie hinter den Containern gekauert und kaum gewagt zu atmen. Da, jetzt packten Seven und Harry ihre Werkszeuge zusammen und wandten sich endlich zum gehen.

„Seven, haben Sie Lust morgen Abend mit mir auf die Strandparty zu gehen, die Tom und Neelix auf dem Holodeck geben?", fragte Harry unvermittelt. Julia konnte richtiggehend spüren, wie er sich ein Herz genommen hatte und ja – sie fühlte sich für die drei Stunden Warterei ein wenig entschädigt.

„Bitten Sie mich um ein Date, Fähnrich?" Ja, das war eindeutig eine Entschädigung. Julia grinste wie ein frisch repliziertes Honigkuchenpferd.

„Nun ja..." Harry lief jetzt bestimmt ganz rot an.

„Ihnen ist bewusst, dass ich mich momentan mit Commander Chakotay treffe?", verlangte Seven weiter zu wissen.

„Nun ja..." Wechsel der Gesichtsfarbe von tomaten- zu kirschrot, überlegte Julia.

„Warum fragen Sie mich dann?", insistierte Seven weiter. „Nach meinem Verständnis der menschlichen Werbungsregeln gilt es als unschicklich, in den Beziehungsraum anderer Paare einzudringen." Scheinbar ließ Harrys Antwort zu lange auf sich warten, den Seven setzte nach. „Also, Fähnrich, warum haben Sie gefragt?"

„Warum ich gefragt habe?", explodierte Harry. „Weil ich verdammt noch mal nicht so enden möchte, wie der Commander und die Frau, die ich liebe, jahrelang nur aus der Ferne anbeten will!"

„Sie beziehen sich auf Captain Janeway und den Commander?" Jetzt war Sevens Stimme ganz leise.

„Es tut mir leid, Seven", beeilte sich Harry zu sagen, „Vergessen Sie, was ich gesagt habe – ich, ich habe Blödsinn geredet."

Harry schien aus dem Shuttle-Hangar flüchten zu wollen.

„Sie haben gesagt, Sie würden mich lieben. War das auch Blödsinn?" Sevens Stimme war ebenso leise wie bei ihrer letzten Frage.

„Was? Nein! Seven, das war völlig ernst gemeint. Das musst du mir glauben! Bitte – schon seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe… und in der Zwischenzeit haben wir so oft zusammengearbeitet, am astrometrischen Labor oder bei der Implementierung von Borg-Technologien auf der Voyager… ich weiß einfach, wir wären perfekt. Du bist perfekt!"

Julia hätte in diesem Moment alles dafür gegeben Harrys Gesicht zu sehen. Sie tippte auf den großen Hundeaugenblick.

„Ich zweifle nicht an der Aufrichtigkeit Ihrer Aussagen, Fähnrich. Ich muss Ihnen allerdings sagen, dass ich mir meiner Gefühle nicht sicher bin. Die menschlichen Paarungsregeln und die damit verbundenen emotionalen Verwicklungen sind immer noch sehr verwirrend für mich. Der Doktor hatte mich darauf hingewiesen, dass nach einer ersten Zuwendung zu erfahreneren Männern, die Beziehung zu einem alters- und interessenskompatibleren Partner zu erwarten und zu empfehlen sei. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, in diese Phase einzutreten.

Ich werde Sie auf die Party begleiten, Fähnrich, und meine Gefühlsentwicklung weiter explorieren."

„Das ist toll", krächzte Harry. „Ich hole dich dann morgen Abend einfach ab, okay?"

=/\=

Nachdem sie endlich allein auf Shuttle-Deck gewesen waren und von dort den Plasma-Schweißer „geborgt" hatten, machten sich Julia und Miral gut gelaunt auf den Weg zum Holodeck. Die Episode von eben ließ Julia glauben, dass doch noch alles gut werden könnte.

„Armer Harry. Über Romantik muss Seven definitiv noch einiges lernen. Ich würde morgen Abend ja zu gerne dabei sein. Es könnte ja sein, dass das die Party ist, auf der sie sich dann tatsächlich gekriegt haben..."

„Kann sein", brummte Miral. „Du kannst ja den Doktor fragen. Leon hat seinen Code fertig und mit dem Doktor ausgemacht, dass wir ihn morgen Abend bei ihm aufspielen."

„Dann haben wir heute noch Zeit, die letzten Teile zu besorgen und kümmern uns morgen um die Reparatur?", fragte Julia.

„Genau, und dazu müssen wir nur noch kurz aufs Holo-Deck, dann haben wir es."

„Schau mal, was ich gefunden habe!", rief Miral, als sie auf dem Holo-Deck so gut wie fertig waren. „Das haben wir ja schon ewig nicht mehr gespielt. Das muss das Programm sein, an dem mein Vater gerade arbeitet. Computer: Aktiviere Paris Gamma 3."

Das Holodeck verwandelte sich in die Säulenhalle eines gigantischen Palastes. Julia legte den Plasmainjektor weg und lachte. Dieses Programm hatten sie tatsächlich nicht mehr gespielt, seit sie in die Pubertät gekommen waren. Davor war es ihre absolute Lieblingsbeschäftigung gewesen.

„Computer: Outfit Paris 1." Mirals schlanke Gestalt wurde in schwarzes Kostüm gehüllt. Die Holo-Kostüme waren eine von Toms Entwicklungen gewesen, um trotz der knappen Ressourcen der Voyager für ein möglichst echtes Holo-Feeling zu sorgen.

„Och manno", beschwerte sich Julia grinsend. „Immer willst du Darth Vader spielen," stand dann aber auf und befahl „Computer: Outfit Paris 15."

Sekundenbruchteile später war sie in die weiße Kleidung eines Jedi-Ritters gewandet.

„Bist du hier um den Tod zu finden, Jedi?", grollte Miral Vader hinter ihrer Maske hervor und ließ das Laserschwert ausfahren.

„Ich bin hier um die Geschichte zu ändern." Julia hatte ihr Laserschwert im gleichen Moment gezückt und drang nun heftig auf Miral ein, die sich gekonnt wehrte. Fröhlich hieben die beiden aufeinander ein, bis sie auf einmal rüde unterbrochen wurden:

„Haben Sie keinen Dienst auf der Krankenstation, Mr. Paris?"

„Ka – ptain", schaffte Miral es gerade noch rechtzeitig sich zu verbessern. Julia versuchte unsichtbar zu werden. „Ich bin nicht Tom."

„Oh B'Elanna - ich dachte, es wäre Tom, nachdem wir uns hier scheinbar in seiner neuesten – und soweit ich weiß streng geheimen – Simulation befinden", lachte Kathryn. „Spicken Sie?"

„Ich konnte nicht wiederstehen." Hey, das ist ja noch nicht gelogen, dachte Julia, während Miral fortfuhr: „Aber verraten Sie mich bloß nicht."

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Was halten Sie von dem Programm? Wie es aussieht, können wir uns auf ein paar großartige Duelle freuen." Kathryn wanderte herum und blieb vor Julia stehen. Die versuchte so ausdruckslos in die Gegend zu sehen, wie es Hologramme in der Regel taten, wenn sie mit Ereignissen konfrontiert waren, die sich außerhalb ihrer Programmparameter befanden. Trotzdem nahm sie ihre Mutter mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers wahr. Tom hat Recht, stellte Julia fest, es geht ihr nicht gut. Sie wirkt müde und abgespannt.

„Also, an irgendjemanden erinnert mich diese Figur", überlegte Kathryn in diesem Moment.

Kunststück, dachte Julia, schon mal von Familienähnlichkeit gehört? Deswegen hältst du wohl auch Miral für ihre Mutter, nur weil Statur und Stimme passen.

„Ich glaube, das liegt an dem Tattoo", sagte Miral. „Ich schätze, das soll eine Reminiszenz an Chakotay sein."

„Auf jeden Fall gibt es der Figur gleich ein viel interessanteres Gesicht", bemerkte Kathryn.

Interessant, Julia konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie wenig begeistert ihre Mutter gewesen war, als sie sich mit 21 entschlossen hatte, das Stammes-Tattoo ihres Vaters stechen zu lassen. An einem ausgewachsenen Mann mochte das ja attraktiv sein, aber nicht an ihrer kleinen Tochter...

„Benötigen Sie das Holo-Deck?", fragte Miral. Julia hörte fast so etwas wie Ängstlichkeit in Mirals Stimme. Wenn ihre Mutter jetzt das Programm änderte, wären sie in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten.

„Lassen sie nur B'Elanna", sagte der Captain warm. „Gönnen Sie sich die kleine Auszeit. Schließlich hält die kleine Miral Sie ganz schön auf Trapp, soweit ich weiß."

„Danke, Captain", stieß Miral hervor. „Sie wissen gar nicht, was das für mich bedeutet..."

„Schon in Ordnung B'Elanna, jeder von uns braucht seinen Ausgleich." Lächelnd verließ der Captain das Holodeck.

„Puh, mehr Glück als Verstand", seufzte Julia als sie wieder allein waren. „Das war verdammt knapp. Ein Glück, dass meine Mutter so nett ist!"

„Wenn sie bloß meiner Mutter nicht über den Weg läuft... Computer: Lokalisiere Lieutenant Torres."

„LieutenantTorres befindet sich in ihrem Quartier."

„Uff, so viel Glück kann ein Mensch doch gar nicht haben", stellte Julia fest.

„Wir sollten auf jeden Fall sehen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden."

„Trotzdem war es ein cooler Zusammenstoß. Bin gespannt, was meine Mutter dazu sagt, wenn wir ihr später davon erzählen."

Kichernd machten sich die beiden wieder an ihre Arbeit.


	4. Tag 4

„Fertig", stellte Miral fest. „Das Shuttle ist jetzt fast noch besser als zuvor."

Die drei Fähnriche hatten nach dem Einbau der neuen Energieversorgung am Vorabend nun einen langen Tag weiterer Reparaturarbeiten hinter sich. Die größte Abwechslung war gewesen, die erfolglose Suche des Deltaflyers zu beobachten. Nur Miral war in der Arbeit aufgegangen. Sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen, war genau nach dem Geschmack der jungen Ingenieurin. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch die übrig gebliebenen Ersatzteile zurück auf die Voyager beamen und Leons Code in die Holomatrix des Doktors einspielen.

„Ich möchte mich fast gar nicht von euch trennen." Miral streichelte zärtlich über die von B'Elanna Torres geborgten Werkzeuge. „Ich verstehe, warum ihr zu Moms Lieblingswerkzeugen gehört."

„Alles wieder zurück auf seinen richtigen Platz zu legen, wäre vermutlich genauso aufwändig wie es zu holen", überlegte Julia währenddessen.

„Müssen wir auch gar nicht", meinte Leon. „In den Logbüchern der Voyager steht, dass alle verschwunden Ausrüstungsgegenstände wieder in Jeffriesröhre 47 aufgetaucht sind."

„Und wer sind wir, dass wir die Vergangenheit ändern?", fragte Miral trocken. „Also machen wir es so. Leon, du beamst alles in Jeffriesröhre 47, danach kehren wir noch ein letztes Mal auf die Voyager zurück und kümmern uns um den Doktor. Diesmal solltest du auch mitkommen Leon, schließlich ist es dein Code."

=/\=

Zu dritt materialisierten sie auf der Krankenstation der Voyager. Dort wurden sie von einem sehr ungnädig gestimmten Hologramm erwartet.

„Hallo Doktor, das ist Leon Barcley, der den Großteil unseres Codes programmiert hat."

„Guten Tag, Fähnrich", begrüßte der Arzt ihn steif. „Sie sind also derjenige, der in meinem Programm herumpfuschen will."

„Sie wissen doch, das ist unser einziger Weg nach Hause", sagte Julia sanft.

„Ich weiß", grummelte das Hologramm. „Und das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum ich so etwas überhaupt zulasse..."

„Und dafür sind wir ihnen ehrlich dankbar!"

„Ihretwegen habe ich die Strandparty auf dem Holodeck vorzeitig verlassen müssen", beschwerte sich der Arzt weiter. „Und dabei gab es gerade hochinteressante menschliche Internaktionen zu beobachten."

„Harry und Seven?", fragte Julia aufgeregt.

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Wenn man so als ‚Geist' unterwegs ist, bekommt man einiges mit. Aber erzählen Sie Doktor!"

„Nun ja." Der Arzt schien die Ungeduld seiner Zuhörer sichtlich zu genießen. „Es viel schon auf, dass Fähnrich Kim und Seven of Nine gemeinsam auf der Party erschienen waren. Tatsächlich haben die beiden dann auch den ganzen Abend miteinander verbracht, getanzt, am Strand gesessen und gemeinsam das Meer betrachtet und so weiter. Mr. Paris hatte schon begonnen Wetten für den ersten Kuss anzunehmen. Aber bevor er auch nur richtig in Schwung kommen konnte, hatte sich die Geschichte schon wieder erledigt." Der Doktor legte eine weitere Kunstpause ein. „Die Band spielte gerade ‚God Only Knows' als Seven den armen Fähnrich auf einmal mitgeteilt hat, dass sie ihn heiraten wird, wenn er ‚seine gestrigen Behauptungen bezüglich Perfektion ernst gemeint habe'. Was auch immer diese Behauptungen waren, scheinbar hatte er sie sehr ernst gemeint. Jedenfalls hat der folgende Kuss Mr. Paris Buchmachertätigkeiten ein abruptes Ende bereitet – und was für ein Kuss das war." Der Doktor seufzte. „Unsere beiden – Verlobten muss ich ja wohl sagen – sind dann nicht mehr lange geblieben und ich hatte einige Crewmitglieder mit akuten Schockzuständen zu behandeln." Der Doktor grinste selbstgefällig.

Julia lachte: „Seven hat immer erzählt, dass dieses Lied all ihre neuronalen Sicherungen kurzschließt."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Miral. „Wusste ich gar nicht."

Julia warf ihrer Freundin einen irritierten Blick zu, sie war sich eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass Miral dabei gewesen war, als Seven diese Schwäche preisgegeben hatte. „Doch, doch, ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie vorletztes Jahr auf der Hochzeit von Naomi und Icheb erzählt hat, dass sie sich bei genau diesem Lied über ihre Gefühle für Harry klar wurde."

Leon, der sich inzwischen an der Konsole zu schaffen gemacht hatte, meldete sich zu Wort.

„Ich bin soweit. Sobald Sie sich deaktivieren Doktor, wird ein Suchalgorithmus über Ihr Programm laufen, der alle mit uns in Verbindung stehenden Gedächtnis-Engramme identifiziert und in einen versteckten Ordner verschiebt. In diesem Ordner liegt außerdem ein kleines Programm, das dafür sorgt, dass Ihnen alle Engramme zu Sternzeit 79189.04 wieder zur Verfügung stehen."

„Ist das nicht riskant?", fragte der Doktor ängstlich. „Immerhin sind das äußerst komplexe Manipulationen, die Sie da vorhaben."

„Glauben Sie mir Doktor, das haben wir uns gut überlegt. Schließlich hängt auch für uns eine Menge davon ab", sagte Miral. „Wenn es nicht klappt, sitzen wir nicht nur im falschen Quadranten, sondern auch in der falschen Zeit fest – und zwar mit einem Shuttle, das nur Impulsgeschwindigkeit erreicht!"

„Vermutlich werden Sie in den nächsten Tagen Erinnerungen an Handlungen haben, über deren Beweggründe sie sich dann nicht mehr im Klaren sind", erläuterte Leon. „Ihr Programm ist jedoch so beschaffen, dass es rationale Gründe antizipieren und in Ihre Gedächtnismatrix einfügen wird. Für den Notfall haben wir auch ihr Diagnoseprogramm so verändert, dass unsere Manipulationen unentdeckt bleiben sollten."

„Solange ich mich noch an diese Party erinnere – warum haben Sie denn nicht einfach so meinen Code manipuliert?" klagte der Doktor an. „Das wäre doch viel einfacher gewesen."

„Aber unethisch und unehrenhaft", erklärte Miral schlicht. „Wir mussten Sie fragen, bevor wir etwas an Ihrem Code verändern, alles andere wäre ein unverzeihlicher Eingriff in Ihre Persönlichkeitsrechte."

„Nun ja, wenn Sie das so sehen." Trotz dieser steifen Antwort, sah man dem Doktor eine gewisse Rührung an. „Dann wollen wir mal. Es war mir eine Ehre Sie drei kennen gelernt zu haben. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück – bis in 23 Jahren dann. Computer: Medizinisch-holografisches Notfallprogramm deaktivieren", befahl der Arzt mit der Würde eines großen Kriegers im Angesicht des sicheren Todes.

Der Computer zirpte zustimmend und der Doktor verschwand. Leon überprüfte die Anzeigen auf seiner Konsole.

„Der Algorithmus arbeitet wie gewünscht, 47 Engramme wurden verschoben. Ich lasse jetzt noch einen letzten Check durchlaufen... Das Ergebnis ist positiv, unser Aufenthalt hier sollte erst wieder in 23 Jahren ans Licht kommen."

„Dann nichts wie zurück ins Shuttle und ab nach Hause", sagte Julia.

„Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir noch", sagte Leon. „Und wo wir schon mal da sind, habe ich noch einen Wunsch..."

=/\=

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass wir unsere Rückkehr verzögern – wegen Leola-Wurzelsuppe." Miral war immer noch genauso fassungslos wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Leon seinen Wunsch geäußert hatte. Nun standen sie im Casino und wärmten tatsächlich Neelix Suppenrest auf. „Schon vom Geruch wird mir schlecht. Das gehört definitiv zu meinen schlechten Kindheitserinnerungen. Da ist sogar Gagh besser."

„Ich dachte, du magst Gagh", verteidigte sich Leon. „Außerdem habt ihr immer gesagt, dass die replizierte Suppe nicht ans Original rankommt... "

„Weil sich der Replikator weigert, eine solche Scheußlichkeit zu produzieren!" Miral fächerte den aufsteigenden Suppendampf von sich weg.

„Mach lieber schnell, bevor unsere Vorzeige-Klingonin uns noch umkippt", grinste Julia. „Die Suppe müsste jetzt heiß genug sein."

Gerade hatte Leon seinen Teller gefüllt, als der Tircorder wieder einmal warnend piepste.

„Auf diesem Schiff sind einfach zu viele Leute", muffelte Miral als die drei hinter dem Tresen in Deckung gingen. „Dauernd wird man gestört."

„Da scheint jemand wirklich Hunger gehabt zu haben", lachte Captain Janeway als sie einige Sekunden später den Teller Leola-Wurzelsuppe auf der Theke entdeckte.

„Sieht ganz so aus", stimmte Chakotay zu, der mit ihr das Casino betreten hatte. „Zum Glück ist es nicht zum äußersten gekommen."

„Ja, ich würde auch das schlimmste für meine Crew befürchten, würde einmal jemand seine Leola-Wurzeln aufessen."

Die beiden nahmen an einem Tisch in der Ecke Platz.

„So, Seven und Harry", stellte Chakotay fest.

„Ja, Seven und Harry. Es tut mir so leid, Chakotay." Kathryn legte fürsorglich die Hand auf den Arm ihres ersten Offiziers. „Ich weiß, dass du etwas für Seven empfunden hast."

„Das wusstest du? Woher?"

„Wir sind schon so lange Freunde, da weiß man das einfach. Außerdem ist das hier ein kleines Schiff, ich schätze mal, da wissen alle alles."

Hinter dem Tresen biss sich Julia in den Handballen. Sie sollten nicht hier sein, diese Unterhaltung ging sie nichts an. Außerdem sollte ihre Mutter aufhören von Freundschaft zu reden. Die beiden hatten, verdammt noch mal, keine Freunde zu sein. Scheinbar hatte Tom Paris doch recht gehabt.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich gar nicht genau was ich jetzt fühle. Ein bisschen Trauer, aber irgendwie auch Erleichterung", sagte Chakotay gerade. „In letzter Zeit wurde mir immer klarer, dass die Basis dieser Anziehung auch zum großen Teil darauf beruhte, dass es einfach schön war, von Seven gewollt zu werden."

„Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir." Julia spürte den Schmerz in der Stimme ihrer Mutter fast körperlich.

„Kathryn"

Doch Kathryn ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. „Du hattest Recht, über sieben Jahre lang habe ich alles dafür getan, dich auf Distanz zu halten. Natürlich habe ich mir immer gesagt, dass es aus Verantwortung für die Voyager wäre, für die Crew, für die Heimreise. Und natürlich sind das alles Argumente, die ein Captain in Betracht ziehen muss..." Kathryns Stimme wurde leiser, bevor sie mit neuer Kraft weitersprach. „Aber das war eine Lüge. In den letzten Monaten hatte ich sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken – seltsam, wie das Bewusstsein, etwas verloren zu haben, auf einmal die Perspektive ändert, nicht wahr? – und mir wurde klar, all diese Argumente waren nur vorgeschoben. In Wirklichkeit konnte ich einfach nicht zulassen, dass ich als Belohnung dafür, uns im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet zu haben, auch noch glücklich werden sollte – mit dir. Und mir wurde klar, wie unendlich dumm ich all die Jahre war. Denn das ist Wahrheit Chakotay, ich habe dich gewollt, immer, und auch jetzt will ich dich – mehr als die Rückkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten, sogar mehr als Kaffee."

Sag was, du Idiot, brüllte Julias innere Stimme ins Casino, als ihrem Vater scheinbar keine Erwiderung auf dieses Geständnis einfiel. Doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass sich irgendetwas an der Atmosphäre verändert hatte. Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke und sah, dass ihr Vater ihre Mutter zärtlich küsste, was schließlich in etwas überging, das keine Tochter bei ihren Eltern beobachten wollte.

Sie musste ein Geräusch gemacht haben, als sie sich wieder hinter den Tresen zurückgezogen hatte, denn ihre Eltern horchten auf einmal auf.

„Hast du das gehört?", fragte Kathryn. Die beiden lauschten ins Dunkel. Hinter dem Tresen wagten die drei jungen Fähnriche nicht zu atmen.

„Vermutlich sollten wir diese Unterredung besser in privaterem Rahmen fortführen", schlug Chakotay vor.

„Wie Recht Sie haben, Commander! Soll ich Ihnen meine Briefmarkensammlung zeigen?"

Huch, dass sich die Stimme ihrer Mutter so dreckig anhören konnte, hatte Julia auch nicht gewusst.

„Wow, das war besser als jeder Holo-Roman", sagte Miral als sie endlich wieder alleine im Casino waren. „Einfach unglaublich."

„Ich bin nur so froh, dass sich die beiden endlich haben, unendlich froh", stellte Julia fest, und ließ sich rücklings auf den Boden sinken. „Ich hatte schon fast jede Hoffnung aufgegeben. Aber nun nimmt alles seinen Lauf. In wenigen Tagen werden die beiden auf Klematis sein und dort das Ranken-Heiligtum besuchen. Dort werden sie kurzzeitig hochkonzentrierter Teteris-Strahlung ausgesetzt sein…"

„… die zwar für Menschen vollkommen harmlos ist, aber die Contraception-Inhibitoren deaktiviert…", ergänzte Miral fröhlich.

„… was dem Doktor allerdings erst auffällt, wenn es schon zu spät ist." Julia grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Und somit bist du dann eine temporale Paradoxie", schloss Leon.

=/\=

„Eine temporale Paradoxie?" Die Ermittler sahen sich gequält an.

„Ich befürchte ja", sagte Leon Barcley. „Schließlich hat ja leider unser Auftauchen auf der Voyager vor 23 Jahren diese Ereigniskette erst in Gang gesetzt. Hätten wir nicht die Ersatzteile benötigt, hätte das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Tom vermutlich nicht in dieser Form stattgefunden, außerdem wäre Seven nicht für die Modifikation des Deltaflyers hinzugezogen worden, die wiederum auch nur notwendig wurde, weil..."

„Leider?" Julia hatte ihren Freund unterbrochen und sah ihn nun strafend an. „Was heißt da bitteschön leider?"

„Nun ja, nein, nicht leider, glücklicherweise", stammelte Leon. „Du weißt, was ich meine." „Die Existenz eines Menschen auf eine temporale Paradoxie zurückzuführen würde mindestens zehn Statuten des Manifests zur Erhaltung der temporalen Kohärenz verletzen. Die sich daraus ergebenden Implikationen wären gewaltig…" McGee schauderte es.

„Deshalb sage ich, Ihre Argumentation hat ihren Reiz, Fähnrich", unterbrach DiNozzo seinen Kollegen barsch. „Allerdings können wir nicht zu 100 Prozent sicher sein, dass es nicht auch ohne Ihr Vorhandensein zu dieser Empfängnis gekommen wäre."

„Sie haben recht, das können wir nicht", stimmte McGee eilig zu. „Die Penetration der Zeitkohärenz konnte nicht eindeutig bewiesen werden. Wir werden die Akten wohl aus Mangel an Beweisen schließen."

„Der Vollständigkeit halber berichten Sie uns noch den Ausgang dieser Geschichte", verlangte DiNozzo.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen", erklärte Julia. „Wir sind umgehend auf unser Shuttle zurückgekehrt und Leon hat erneut den Aktiv-Phlebotenum-Scann mit den Parametern, die wir dem Doktor genannt hatten, aktiviert. Glücklicherweise hatten die Programmänderungen beim Doktor tatsächlich wie vorgesehen gearbeitet. Noch bevor die USS Explorer bemerkte, dass wir verschwunden waren, hatte sich der Doktor schon gemeldet und auf Basis seiner Anweisungen wurden wir zurück in unsere Zeit gezogen. Danach haben wir unseren Bericht geschrieben und warten nun auf ihre Einschätzung." Julia bedachte die beiden Ermittler mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag.

„Danke Fähnrich", sagte DiNozzo kühl. „In ungefähr einem Monat werden Ihre Vorgesetzten unseren Bericht erhalten. Wie gesagt, werden wir die Akten vermutlich aus Mangel an Beweisen schließen."

„Das ist kein Freispruch", McGee sah die drei Freunde streng an. „Das Rumspielen mit der Zeit ist kein Kavaliersdelikt. Und gar die eigene Existenz auf einen temporalen Zwischenfall zurückzuführen... Schlimm genug, wenn Leute meinen, sie müssten irgendwelchen Freunden oder Bekannten das Leben retten." McGee schüttelte es immer noch.

„Ja, Sir." Die drei Freunde nickten brav.

Erst als die temporalen Entwickler verschwunden waren, stimmten alle drei ein Triumphgeheul an.

„Und du bist doch eine temporale Paradoxie", stellte Leon fest.

=/\=

Was die temoparlen Ermittler nie erfuhren,

... warum Seven of Nine am Abend vor der Strandparty eine Jane-Austen-Gesamtausgabe zum direkten Kortikal-Download vorgefunden hatte und welche Erkenntnisse über die „menschlichen Paarungsregeln und die damit verbundenen emotionalen Verwicklungen" dies bei ihr auslöste.

... wie die Holodeck-Band dazu gekommen war, ausgerechnet „God Only Knows" zu spielen.

...wie eine geheimnisvolle Mitteilung Tom Paris zu drei großen Wettsiegen und der kleinen Miral Paris zu einer Leola-Wurzel-freien Kindheit verhalf.


End file.
